The following references are believed to represent the known state of the art:    Robert N. Lee; Interface for resolving recording conflicts with network devices, U.S. Pat. No. 7,917,008 B1 Mar. 2011;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,009 “Signal switching method of a TV-VCR combination having two tuners” to Park;    US Patent Application 2001/0033343 “Multi-tuner DVR” of Yap;    US Patent Application 2006/0051051 “Combination recording apparatus for simultaneous recording and method thereof” of Kim;    US Patent Application 2008/0089671 “Simultaneous recording and playback of audio/visual programs” of Lang; and    GB Patent Application 2007/002153 “Peer-To-Peer Set-Top Box System” of Bachet, et al.